


30 Cheap and Awesome Date Ideas

by Looali



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 dates between Rei and Nagisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stargazing

**1. Stargaze.**  
 _Get familiar with the cosmos and head outdoors to see who can spot the North Star and Big Dipper first. Many observatories, parks, and local colleges also offer public viewing nights with guided “star tours” and discussions. Cost: 0*_

 

“Rei-chan!” the incessant whine of Nagisa graced Rei's ears once more, the blond boy tugging at his boyfriend's sleeve as they trudged up a steep, grassy hill. It was near midnight, and the pair had been walking for a good half an hour after leaving the train station and yet Rei still refused to tell Nagisa exactly where they were heading.  
  
A soft sigh fell from Rei's lips. “Yes, Nagisa-kun.”  
  
“Rei-chan, where are we going? Can't we just stop and have our date here? It's late and I'm cold.” He tugged on Rei's jacket sleeve once more, causing the taller teen to stumble and turn to glare harshly at his childish boyfriend.  
“I told you you'd be cold if you didn't bring proper attire.” Rei shot back, the annoyed tone he attempted to convey drowned out by the care laced in his voice. “I don't see why I should help you when you've gotten yourself into this mess, Nagisa-kun.” He snapped, but automatically shifted the bag he was toting in order to give his jacket to Nagisa.  
  
Reaching over to take Rei's jacket, Nagisa hesitated slightly, “But then Rei-chan will get cold...” he mumbled, a small frown playing on his lips.  
  
Rei glanced to him and coughed slightly, fingers moving to adjust his glasses and (unsuccessfully) hide his darkening cheeks. “I'll be fine,” he stated proudly, “we're almost there in any case.”  
Nagisa jumped up, regaining his usual energy. Hurriedly yanking the too-large jacket on, he gripped Rei's hand tightly and yanked the other forwards, forcing him to increase his speed.  
“Nagisa-kun! Wait!” He tugged the other one back, pulling them to a halt, “Slow down for a moment!”  
Readjusting his glasses once more, Rei looked at Nagisa out of the corner of his eye. His heart jumped slightly as he took in the playful pout on the blond's face and the way his wind-ruffled hair framed the heart shaped face. “Now just,” he coughed slightly, looking away momentarily as he thought on what to say next, “close your eyes for a moment.”  
The shorter boy giggled and sidled up closer to Rei, his eyes slipping shut, “Are you going to kiss me now, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.  
Balking, Rei grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders, thankful for the other's shut eyes as he felt a blush blossom rapidly on his face. “No, I am not!” he cavilled, deciding to ignore the disappointed groan that came from Nagisa, “Just let me guide you there, just a little longer.”

  
Hands gripping Nagisa's shoulders from behind, he navigated the smaller boy through a gap in the trees and out into a clearing. “Open your eyes.” His voice came out as a little less than a whisper, and he found himself desperately gauging Nagisa's reaction.  
  
Nagisa's eyes widened slightly as he looked around him, taking in every inch of the moonlit glade. For every blade of verdant grass covering the ground there seemed to be a trio of flowers surrounding it, the light of the moon causing deep, potent colours to seep from each petal. “Rei-chan.” he called out, his voice breaking what felt like a spell that this clearing had cast over him.  
“Rei-chan!” His voice increased in volume and he spun round, tear filled eyes staring intently at the blue haired teen before him. “Rei-chan it's so beautiful!”  
He ran forwards, hands clasping Rei's and pulling the other down, “How did you find this place, Rei-chan? It's amazing!”  
Rei felt himself blushing harder, his palms sweating slightly in Nagisa's tight grip. “I-I, er,” he cleared his throat and glanced at the ground, “I was on a run the other weekend and stumbled across this place. I thought it was so beautiful and it, uh, it reminded me of you so I thought I would bring you.” Rei thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest as he stared intently at his feet, desperate not to look Nagisa in the eyes in case his blush reached critical levels. His intentions were ruined, however, when Nagisa yanked on Rei's hands, pulling the other down into a firm kiss.  
  
Rei returned the close-mouthed kiss, his hands tightening around Nagisa's as the other broke away with a huff. “Thank you, Rei-chan. It's beautiful.”  
Not bothering to fight the fond smile that found its way onto his face, Rei gently slipped his hands from Nagisa's and moved to spread blankets out across the floor. 

The couple lay back on the blankets, fingers intertwining between them as Rei pointed up at the expanse of stars above them and retold stories of the constellations, Nagisa inputting now and again with his own tales of the mighty penguin and elegant butterfly constellations until Rei shouted at him about falsities and astrological accuracy.

 


	2. Apple Picking

**2\. Go apple picking.**  
 _When the season’s right, hit up a local apple orchid to pick a bundle of the antioxidant-rich fall super-food. There’s something refreshing about spending time outdoors and picking your own locally-sourced produce. Plus, the loot is perfect for snacking, adding to a parfait, or whipping up healthy treats together. Cost: $$_  
  
Pride swelled in Rei's chest. His eyes glistening, and awe creeping onto his face as he stared downwards. “Beautiful.” He whispered, gripping the bushel of apples closer – before being interrupted by peals of laughter.  
Nagisa tried to hold it in, he really did.   
  
“I-I'm sorry Rei-chan!” he snorted out, desperately trying to control his laughter as the taller teen glared down at him, a look of indignant rage present on his face. “Just the- the look of love on your face...” he paused momentarily then burst out laughing once more.  
Huffing in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, Rei looked at the basket holding his apples once more. “I don't see what's so amusing.” he replied sharply, “I have picked the most beautiful apples on the trees, it's normal to feel a sense of pride.”   
  
Nagisa let out a final giggle before nodding in agreement with Rei. “Of course, Rei-chan,” he stated, hands coming to rest on his hips, “in fact, you could even say they were...”   
“Nagisa-kun, please don-”  
“REI-dient!”   
  
Rei let out a sigh hard enough to give him a stab of pain in his oesophagus as he turned back towards the apple orchid, refusing to dignify that pun with a response.

Grinning in response to his own pun, Nagisa jumped forwards, gripping Rei's hand in his own and leaning in close to the other boy as they walked along. All in all it had been a pretty perfect date, if Nagisa did say so himself. The sky had stayed clear and bright, but a cool breeze meant the pair never over heated as they picked their apples.   
Nagisa loved dates like this, with perfect weather and light conversation, Rei's fingers intertwined with his own as they strolled along casually. Dates like this never failed to destroy any doubts Nagisa had about their relationship and allowed him to fully focus on how happy he was being with the man he liked, or even loved.  
  
The thought he might be entirely in love with Rei wasn't a new one to Nagisa, he often found himself pondering upon it whilst curled into Rei's side during late movie nights, or when seated beside him, hands clasped, on the train; even just when watching the blue haired boy swim he could find his heart swelling and the question of love coming to his mind.   
He had yet to bring it up with Rei-chan, nervous the other would become scared or feel pressured to return what wasn't already there for him, so he kept it quiet and basked in the gentle kisses and loving touches that seemed to dispel any thoughts the other may not be in love quite yet.   
  
Smiling to himself, Nagisa jumped forwards towards Rei and pecked him suddenly on the cheek, delighting in the flush that graced Rei's face.   
“I-I think we have quite enough apples now Nagisa-kun, let's pay and leave.”   
  


* * *

  
After Rei had paid for their apples, insisting it was the gentlemanly thing to do on the occasion and refusing Nagisa's offers to pay as well, they returned to Nagisa's house, determination in both of their eyes as they set about perfecting the final part of the day-  
  
Baking the most delicious pie either of them had ever tasted.   
  
“By picking out the most beautiful apples, I have created the optimum environment for our pie, Nagisa-kun!” Rei stated, eyes shut in pride, and pose struck in the 'holier-than-thou' position he often entered upon over exceeding his own expectations.   
Nagisa simply smiled and nodded at his boyfriend, “You're really amazing, Rei-chan!” he stated firmly, heart thumping as he looked up at the handsome face before him.   
The taller of the two gave a smile that was a shade softer than his previous and wandered over to the laptop the two had set up on the table.   
  
“It says here we should begin by – Nagisa-kun what are you doing?!”   
  
“Uh, I'm peeling apples Rei-chan? Like you're meant to...” Nagisa frowned at the apple in his hand, “You do know I bake, right, Rei-chan? I make all the sweets I bring in to school!” With that he gave a huge, impish grin and returned to peeling the apples and placing them in a colander.

Rei watched on in awe as his boyfriend peeled the apples with expert hands, intrigued by the new information he had just found out about Nagisa. Looking at him now, Rei could see that baking was indeed a hobby that would suit the more excitable teen, it involved a lot of moving about and experimentation as Nagisa was so often fond of.   
Not wishing to be shown up by the smaller boy, he set about utilising his own skill within the kitchen and began preparing the base for the pie, mixing in flower and eggs to create a perfect dough.   
  
Continuing to peel the apples, Nagisa watched Rei mixing the dough out of the corner of his eye. Tilting his head slightly, he sneakily popped a slice of apple into his mouth before slipping over to the table in a fluid motion as Rei was distracted by his mixing. Looking at the array of ingredients splayed out across the table, Nagisa spied a half-full, open bag of flour pointed directly at Rei.   
A smirk made it's way onto Nagisa's face. It was all too easy.  
  
Leaning forwards slightly, he raised his hand into the air, and -

BAM!  
  
The bag of flour exploded, covering a shell-shocked Rei in it's contents as Nagisa fell to the floor laughing. He clutched at his stomach, barely able to breathe as Rei fumed behind the flour.   
“NAGISA-KUN!”   
Shaking from laughing, Nagisa attempted to stand and face Rei, but upon seeing the powder-covered teen he fell to the floor once more, his laughs now coming out as nothing more than high pitched breaths at sporadic intervals.   
“I'm so – I'm so -” his apology couldn't make its way past his lips, as every time he attempted to open his eyes, he was reminded of the sight stood before him. Pushing himself up, Nagisa tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to apologise properly, when suddenly there was a loud crack and thick slime slid down Nagisa's head and along his nose.  
  
Eyes shooting open, Nagisa looked up to see a smug faced Rei gripping an empty egg shell in his hand.

Nagisa burst into another fit of giggles, jumping up to grab some eggs off of the table and throw them in the direction of the barricade Rei had managed to build for himself on the other side of the table in Nagisa's moment of distraction.   
  
The room was filled with the sound of laughter and the splatter of eggs and the two carried on their make-shift war across the table. Nagisa's pile quickly dispersing due to his fast paced flinging and lack of consideration for ammunition. Staring at the final egg he cradled in his hand, Nagisa glanced under the table to where Rei had his back to him, hiding from the attack he knew was coming. An idea formed quickly in Nagisa's head and he swiftly put it into action.  
Moving down onto all fours, Nagisa silently crawled under the table to Rei's exposed back, raising the egg above the oblivious boy's head, Nagisa leant into Rei's ear.   
  
“Surprise, Rei-chan.” he whispered, before dropping the egg clean onto Rei's head, cracking it perfectly.  
  
“Nagisa-kun!” the other boy cried out, pulling Nagisa out from under the table as he giggled happily. Rei sighed at the blond, a fond smile playing on his lips as he wiped the egg away from Nagisa's face. “You win.” he grumbled, leaning in to kiss the other boy, smiling into it as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and moving him to pull Nagisa to the ground with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they had passionate sex on the kitchen floor and forgot they were meant to make a pie woops
> 
> I smiled when I was writing this, I can't deny it, so I hope it made you all smile as well! Thank you for reading!
> 
> So I have a bit of an issue, on the list there are 4 prompts that involve alcohol, and I really only wanted to do one or two chapters with them aged up (and therefore old enough to drink), so if anyone has any idea as to what they would like Nagisa and Rei to do on a date would you mind either sending me an ask with your suggestion (http://animenjolras.tumblr.com) or writing it in the comments below? It would be a great help! Thank you all so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> List of date ideas: http://greatist.com/happiness/cheap-and-awesome-date-ideas
> 
> My Tumblr: animenjolras.tumblr.com


End file.
